DemiNobodies
by Fantasysword92375
Summary: 14 years after the Second Gigantomachy, the Camps are one and at peace. Our heroes have grown up, gotten married, had children, and are happy. Little do they know the heartless are targeting their world. Who will the darkness take from them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fanfiction! This is my first story that I am going to attempt to publish. Yes it's my first story, please don't be too harsh, blah blah blah. I know that can be annoying, as I frequently read other stories on here as well. I can't say I don't understand why they put that in front of their first chapter though. As I am sitting here typing this, I'm terrified. Publishing a story is a scary experience. When you put something like a story, movie, or song out there, everybody's opinion increases in importance a hundred fold. And I'm rambling again. Sorry about that! So, long story short (hopefully I don't know how long this Author's note will be), I logged on here the other day, because who cares about homework (says the straight A student), and I noticed something shocking. There are only 16 Percy Jackson and Kingdom Hearts crossovers on here! WELL NO LONGER! I am here to change that number to a mighty 17. Anyway, I know you want to see how it goes so I'll let you go on ahead. I'll put the rest at the bottom. ;) Rated T because I just type straight from my brain, and that's not always the purest place. So just in case.**

**DISCLAIMER (God, this is my first one and already it's a major pain in the ass) If you recognize it, it's not mine. I only get my OC's, and to my OC's I mean that in the nicest way possible.**

Chapter One: The Darkness Makes Itself Known

Third Person POV

A small creature peered out of the woods at the beach, its yellow eyes focusing on two girls gazing out at the water. It's antennae twitched, sensing the strength of their hearts. The creature started forward but before it even cleared the tree line, a purple clawed hand rested on its shoulder. The Shadow looked up at its owner, a Novashadow. An unspoken message flashed between them, and the Purebloods melted into the ground. The girls continued their conversation, completely unaware that they had been watched and that their lives were soon to be thrown into complete disarray.

THIS IS A LINE BREAK. NOW ITS PROBABLY GONNA BE A DIFFERENT POV

Veronica's POV

I looked over at Madeline, who had been my best friend since I was eight, and tried to come to terms with the fact that she was moving to the other side of the country. "So, when are you leaving again?" I asked, wondering how long she had known. She must have read my expression because she said, "I leave tomorrow. That way I can finish my final year at Camp Halfblood before I leave for Camp Jupiter. I'm really sorry I couldn't tell you sooner, but I just found out about it two days ago." "Oh." I said, my voice sounding small even to my own ears. "Aw, don't be sad, Brainiac," a new voice said mischievously. I felt a hand on my shoulder and glanced at May Jackson, my other best friend, lowering herself onto the sand. She flashed me a grin, knowing I did _not_ appreciate that nickname, and quipped, "You still got me, after all. That thought should cheer you right up!" I rolled my eyes at her and muttered, "You have no idea the utter joy that my soul feels when hearing that." "Yeah!" Madeline said, seemingly oblivious to our sarcasm. "And Dylan, Andrew, Eliza, Marcus, Daniel, and Allison will still be here, too." "I know that," I said, "and I'm not saying they're bad friends either, but it just won't be the same." "Veronica, have you forgotten that the camps are combined now?" May asked. "May, have you forgotten that the camps are still on opposite sides of the freaking country?" I retorted. We probably would've argued more but just then the conch horn blew, signaling dinner. We all jumped up and ran back toward the dining pavilion.

(MAGICAL LINE BREAK OF TIME-SPACE DEFYING AWESOMENESS!)

After an uneventful dinner, it was time for the end of the summer session campfire. We got our beads handed out, which were white with an orange flag with a centaur on it on one side, and a purple flag adorned with a golden eagle on the opposite side. Both flags had a Celestial Bronze sword crossed with an Imperial Gold sword underneath them, and on either side without a flag was V.S. painted in electric blue or sea green, depending the side, and a Stygian Iron sword was stuck through the abbreviation. I smiled in spite of myself, reminded of the cross-country game of Capture the Flag we had played this summer. It was a blast, and surprisingly, no one even died. After the sing along I went back to Cabin Six with May and the rest of the Athena kids. Annabeth called lights out, and soon after I fell into a deep sleep.

Of course, being a demigod, it wasn't a peaceful sleep that I had. Rather, I was plagued by a nightmare. Honestly though, I think would've been just as worried if I had a dreamless sleep, not only because of Madeline's departure looming over like a thundercloud (No offense, Zeus), but dreams were something you grew to expect as a demigod. Often, they were a good source of information once you were calm enough to think rationally again. Anyway, my dream was full of creatures that I'd never seen before, but that wasn't the scary part. The part that was scary- _terrifying_ actually- was that the creatures were rampaging through Camp Half Blood. I saw campers lying on the ground, with wounds that seemed to have pure night bleeding out of them instead of blood. Suddenly, one of the creatures turned towards me, and lunged at me. I woke up in a cold sweat, panting as if I had just run a marathon. Strangely, I couldn't remember what my nightmare had been about, which had the potential to be catastrophic, because demigod dreams sometimes contain vital information. I still felt numb with fear, and it _really _bothered me that I couldn't remember why. I reached over and grabbed my DemIPhone. Uncle Leo* had figured out how to jam the monster-alerting signal that technology gave off, so now it was absolutely fine to listen to iPods and call people on phones. As long as Leo, Nyssa, or someone else from the Hephaestus cabin messed with it first. 'You just need to make sure it's someone you trust,' I thought as I put in the passcode, opened up Music, and selected my Relaxing playlist. I selected my favorite song and let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding in as the familiar words washed into my ears like waves on the shore.

_…If only you could see me yesterday,_

_Who I used to be before the change,_

_You'd see a broken heart,_

_You'd see the battle scars,_

_It's funny how words can't explain,_

_How good it feels to finally break the chains,_

_I'm not what I have done,_

_I'm what I've overcome…_

Absentmindedly, I reached up to brush my hair out of my face, and was shocked to feel wet streaks going down my face. Why was I crying? What had that nightmare been about?! There were a handful of things I was scared of, but none of them had ever made me cry like this, not even spiders. (They usually just made me scream.) No, these were the types of tears that I recognized. Not in a good way, either. No, these tears turned me five years old again.

These were the tears you reserved for the death of a loved one.

**So, how was it? I hope you liked it. I will try to update as much as possible, but then again I want it to sound good. And yes, I ended on a cliff-hanger on purpose. Why? You'll have to find out in chapter 2, MWAHAHAHA! Yeah, I'm evil. The song is What I've Overcome by Fireflight, by the way. If you've never heard it before, you should go listen to it. Seriously. Umm... I don't really have anything else to say. So... Yeah. Review if you want, I guess. **

***Veronica is just a regular daughter of Athena. The reason he is "Uncle" Leo will be explained in the next chapter. Bonus points to anyone who can figure it out before then. Hint: it may or may not have something to do with the second to last sentence and another sentence close by. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm really sorry that this took so long, but luckily for me this story isn't nearly as popular as my other one. If you haven't checked it out yet, I'd appreciate if you checked it out. The reason of that this took so long is -SPOILER ALERT- it's a backstory chapter. So, yeah, some parts of it will be very slow, or rather rushed. Sorry, sorry. I also have an important announcement to make at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

**May: So what do you think is going to happen to us?**

**Madeline: I'm not sure, but I don't think we can stop it.**

**Veronica: Hey, this chapter is about me!**

**Fantasysword: What are you guys doing here? It's my job to break the fourth wall.**

**May: Well, excuse us for being curious about our well-being.**

**Fantasysword: Whatever. You guys want to do the disclaimer? It might make it a little less tedious.**

**Madeline: Sure. Fantasysword92375 doesn't own the Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or Kingdom Hearts series. All he owns is his OC's, including us three.**

**Veronica: Does that make us your slaves?**

**Fantasysword: No. You're not even physical beings. You're ideas in my head. **

**Veronica: But-**

**Fantasysword: V, the readers are waiting to find out what happens to you. I'm not going to look that deep into this. **

_No, these were the types of tears that I recognized. Not in a good way, either. No, these tears turned me five years old again. _

_These were the tears you reserved for the death of a loved one._

Chapter 2- Memories

Veronica's POV

I took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm down. I looked over at the electronic picture frame, which currently was displaying a picture of me, Annabeth, Percy, and May. I was about 6 in the photo, smiling happily. The memory came flooding back to me with a feeling of warmth. After my father died, Annabeth and Percy had taken me in, basically adopting me. I lived year round at Camp, since I had no legal guardian, and Percy, Annabeth, and their friends had become my new family. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to be lost in the memory.

_**I was hiding under the slide in the local playground, gripping the wooden board with two nails that I found on the street. The wind howled and pierced my clothes as if they were nothing. I was freezing, exhausted, and hungry. I had no idea where I was, I had been running away from the monsters for two days, the span of which I hadn't eaten much of anything, and I was about to break down. Tears started rolling down my face as I remembered my father's death. My grief was interrupted by a noise. Footsteps, echoing down the street. I leapt out at the noise, swinging my makeshift club at the sound. "Woah!" the man yelled. If he hadn't been so quick, he might've lost his eyes. Instead, he slashed upwards with his sword and cut my weapon in half. The woman grabbed my arms. I struggled, kicking out at them and screaming, "Leave me alone! I'm tired of monsters!" "Easy, easy." The woman said. "Percy, sheathe your sword. You're probably freaking her out." The man touched the tip of his sword and it shrunk down to the size of a pen. "Hey," he said soothingly, "it's ok. We're not going to hurt you." I stopped struggling and looked at him warily. "You're – You're not?" "Of course not." the woman said. "Promise not to run away if I let go?" Even though I still expected them to attack me, I nodded. She let go and stepped back next to the man. Now that I wasn't struggling to break free, I could get a closer look at them. The man was tall, with black hair, sea green eyes, and a relaxed stance. The woman was a little shorter, with a tan complexion, blonde hair, and stormy gray eyes that made her look like she was thinking a million thoughts at once. They kind of looked like mine actually. Both the boy and the girl looked to be in their mid-twenties. The sun glinted off a ring on the boy's hand, and when I looked at the girl's hand, she had one too. 'Ok, that's a good sign.' I thought, 'I don't think monsters can get married.' The girl had a bronze knife in her hand and a white sword sheathed at her side, and the boy didn't appear to have any weapons. He had a nice watch, though, and a ballpoint pen in his hand. "Are you like me?" I asked suspiciously. "Yes." The woman said. "We have to fight monsters, too. We're here to help you, take you somewhere safe." "How'd you know I would be here?" I asked, still unconvinced. "My mom told me." She said and then paused. "Actually, now that I think about it, your mom did too." "I don't have a mom." I said angrily. I had just lost my dad, I didn't want to think about Mom too. She opened her mouth to retort, but was interrupted by her husband yelling. "Annabeth! We have to go!" he yelled as he jumped out of the way of a black panther with wings. He pushed a button on his watch and took the cap off of the pen, and they expanded into a shield and sword respectively. Wait, WHAT?! "How…" I started, but the woman – Annabeth, was it?- grabbed my arm and started pulling me down the street. "It's magic." I stared at her. "I know I'm only five but do you really think I'll believe you?" She threw me a sideways glance. "You've been hunted by monsters the past two days, and you have trouble believing in magic? Come on, we need to get away before the rest of the pack gets here!" "But what about him?" I yelled, pointing at her husband, who as I watched, slammed his shield into the monster's face. "Percy can take care of himself." She said, not even slowing down. "And I am not about to face Mom's wrath if my sister gets killed!"**_

I started as the song ended and switched to another song. I opened my phone again to see which one it was, as I didn't immediately recognize it. 'Oh yeah.' I thought as I recognized the title. I smiled at the photo, remembering how badly I had freaked out after Annabeth said she was my sister. The picture faded out and was replaced by one of Uncle Leo, Aunt Calypso, Alison, Eliza, and me, about 5 years ago, standing in front of their shop _Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters_. Funny, I had been listening to this before that picture was taken. The chorus ushered me into a new set of memories:

…_Three, two, one for all and all for one_

_Times will be bad, Times will be good_

_Things I wish I hadn't done and,_

_Some I wish I would_

_Cutting through the American Noise_

_You've got a voice_

_It's all the same (It's all the same)_

_Drink deep in the morning_

_Drink deep in the morning_

_See what the day will bring_

_La da da da _

_Lift up your voice_

_Let love come through the American Noise_

_La da da da _

_Lift up your voice_

_Let love come through the American Noise…_

_**I hummed along to the song as I watched Uncle Leo work on a car engine. He wasn't really my uncle of course, but he insisted on me calling him that. "I was an orphan." He'd said. "I didn't have any family either. I don't want to have you go through that." As he was working on the engine I heard him mutter, "La rueda de repuesto es el más importante." I took my headphones out, trying to understand what he had said. "Huh?" I said. He looked up at me, as if just realizing I was there. "Oh, hey Veronica. I thought you were with Allison." I shrugged. "Aunt Calypso was teaching her how to cook stew, and cooking's not really my thing. What did you say?" "La rueda de repuesto es el más importante. The spare tire is the most important." He translated. "That was sort of my mantra during the Second Giant War." I frowned, confused. "Why?" He chuckled and stood up, wiping his grease-covered hands on a rag. "Well, Percy and Annabeth have told you about the Prophecy of Seven and our quest, right?" I nodded. I'd always liked hearing those stories, especially since I was getting it from a primary source. "Well I was kind of lonely on that quest." "How can you be lonely on a boat with six other demigods and a satyr?" He laughed without humor. "One would think." He agreed. "But, and this was before I met Calypso mind you, Percy had Annabeth, Jason had Beauty Queen,-" "Who?" "That was my little nickname for Piper. Every time I called her that she threatened to stab me." He said laughing. "Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, so Jason had Piper, Percy had Annabeth, and Frank had Hazel. I was pretty much alone. The only person I felt like I could really talk to was Festus. I didn't really have anyone to love. Don't get me wrong, the crew of the Argo II was my family. But I always felt like the fifth wheel. Technically, I was the seventh wheel, but I felt like a fifth wheel, so I told myself that the spare tire is always the most important." "Oh. Hey, how did you meet Calypso?" He looked at me as he welded a broken piece of metal back together with his flaming hands. "Does it cause you Athena kids physical pain when you don't know something?" I looked down at the ground. "I mean if you don't want to talk about it, it's ok." I muttered. "Veronica, it was a joke." He said. "Of course I'll tell you. However-," he paused and slammed the car hood shut. "I think the story would sound much better over a bowl of stew, don't you?" I breathed deep in through my nose, and the tantalizing smells of Aunt Calypso's delicious cooking filled my skull. "Yep." I said. He grinned and started walking toward the door. "What are we waiting for then?" "Don't you want to get cleaned up first?" I asked. He glanced down at himself, then shrugged. "Clean hands, dirty equipment." I laughed and followed him through the doorway. A few minutes later, when we were all seated at the table after burning some of the food for the gods, Leo spoke up. "Alright, so I got a request today." Calypso looked at him. "And what would this request be?" "Well," Leo said, looking in my direction with his trademark mischievous grin, "a certain daughter of Athena wanted to know how you and I met, Sunshine." Calypso smiled at me. "I guess you never have heard that story, have you Veronica?" I shook my head. "Sorry, Ali. Looks like you have to suffer through this story again." Allison shook her head. "I don't mind, Mom." "All right!" Leo said clapping his hands together and rubbing them. "So today's topic for Valdez Storytime, how I met my beautiful Calypso. Well, it started when I was sailing the Argo II towards Epirus on the quest to close the Doors of Death. Out of nowhere, that snow witch Khione appeared, and blasted me off my own ship. The nerve of her!" Calypso, Allison, and I laughed. "So I was freefalling with nothing more than my toolbelt, my Archimedes sphere, and the clothes on my back. But since I'm amazing, I built a helicopter in midair, which slowed my fall, and then exploded." "So I was working in my garden," Calypso said, "and I heard this explosion, over by the beach. I ran over there to see what the problem was and I see this huge crater where my dining table used to be. Then I hear this boy yell, "Sphere! Come to Papa!" Leo cringed. "I was going to leave that part out." Allison and I were laughing so hard that tears were coming out of our eyes by this time. "Anyway we got into an argument the first time we laid eyes on each other. But after a few days we warmed up to each other." Calypso said. Leo took her hand and smiled at her. "After that, ol' Dirt Face showed up and we started to try to find a way to get me back to the Argo II. We built a bronze navigation device and as soon as we finished it, the magic raft showed up. As I was sailing away on it, I made an oath on the River Styx, swearing to come back for her. Then after the quest-" Suddenly, Leo was interrupted by a roar so loud, it shook the whole building. We all stood up. "Festus…" Leo whispered, looking worried. "Come on!" Calypso yelled and we ran towards the front door. Outside we saw Festus snapping and blowing flames at three giant scorpions. Leo pulled twin hammers out of his toolbelt and set them ablaze. "You two stay here!" Leo yelled at Allison and me. "Better yet, go help her!" At first, I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but then Allison gasped and pointed behind Festus. Festus was standing in front of a girl, about 12, with pale skin, platinum blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. She had two giant gashes across her leg. 'One of them must have tried to grab her.' I thought. Allison and I rushed over to her and helped her up onto her feet, and together we walked her into to the house. I glanced over my shoulder just before the door slammed shut and saw Festus bite one of the scorpions in half. I helped the girl to the couch and she lied down carefully, wincing every time her leg moved. Allison was rushing around the kitchen trying to find the ambrosia and nectar. She threw me the first aid kit and I opened it. I looked the girl in the eyes. "I'm going to bandage your leg, ok?" She nodded, and I went to work. Soon enough, I had it bandaged. Allison came back into the living room with some ambrosia and gave it to the girl. "Eat it. It will help you feel better." She took a bite of it and some of the color came back into her face immediately, although her skin was still very pale. "What's your name?" I asked her. "Eliza." She said, and promptly passed out. Allison took the ambrosia out of her hand and put it back in the kitchen. Leo and Calypso came back into the house. Parts of Leo's hair were smoldering, but he didn't seem to notice. "Is she alright?" he asked. I nodded. "We gave her some ambrosia and bandaged the wound." "Good. Allison, will you go get the guest room ready?" "Sure Mom." Allison replied and dashed off to get it ready. "So who do you think her godly parent is?" I asked. "You sure your last name is Court?" Leo asked me. "You seem more like Veronica Questions to me." Calypso and I laughed. "I could feel an aura of cold around her." Calypso said. "Well," I said, thinking aloud, "That rules out Hephaestus and Apollo for sure. Maybe Poseidon?" Leo shook his head. "I'm pretty sure he would have told Percy to go get her, then. I don't know who it could be." "I may be able to help with that." A new voice said. We all spun around and saw a woman standing there with lush black hair and brown eyes like a chilled coffee. Just looking at her made me feel cold. Leo growled and his hands burst into flame. "Khione. What do you want? The war's over. You lost. Leave us alone." He snarled. "Peace, Leo Valdez." Khione said, raising her hands in a calming gesture. "I am not here looking for a fight." Leo scoffed and raised his fiery hands, but before he could blast her, Calypso caught his arm. "Hear her out, Leo. She's telling the truth." Leo scowled and extinguished his flames. "Ok, if you aren't here for revenge or anything like that, what do you want? I somehow find it hard to believe you just stopped by for a friendly chat." He said. "You asked to know Eliza's heritage, vous n'avez pas?" She asked. "How do you know her name?" I asked before I could stop myself. She looked at me and I took a step back instinctively. "Child," she said, although I could tell she was trying to sound nice, "what kind of mother doesn't even know her own daughter's name?" "WHAT?!" Leo, Calypso, and I yelled. "But… I thought you hated mortals." Leo stammered. She inclined her head. "I used to think mortals were, comment on dit, unimportant. You forcefully changed my opinion on that, but that is beside the point. I'm here to ask you a favor. Will you take my daughter to Camp Half Blood?" Leo sat down at the kitchen table, seemingly inwardly debating the issue. Then abruptly, he stood back up. "You froze my dragon and made him crash, did your best to make my first two quests a living hell, and now you want my help?" "Can you not put our past behind you?" Khione cried. "But," Leo said, cutting her off, "without you, I never would have met Calypso. Besides, Eliza hasn't done anything wrong. So, while I still don't particularly like you Khione, yes. I will guide your daughter to camp." She relaxed, and a smile spread across her face. "Thank you." She turned to leave, but hesitated. "And for what it's worth," she said quietly, "I'm sorry." Leo blinked as she turned into a miniature blizzard and blasted out the window. "Well, that was unexpected." "Yeah," Calypso agreed, "I never would've thought Khione would've had demigod children." Leo looked at her in confusion. "What? No, I meant that she apologized." "Should I tell Ali to start packing?" Calypso asked. Leo thought for a minute, then said, "Nah. I don't think Eliza is ready to move yet. What you could do though is send an Iris-Message to Chiron and tell him to build a new Cabin for Khione."**_

I laughed as I remembered the look on Chiron's face when Leo told him to build a cabin for Khione's children. Eliza was actually a lot more important than she thought. Her arrival at camp had made peace between Leo, Piper, Jason, and Khione. The photo shattered into tiny colorful shards that bloomed and rearranged themselves into the next picture. I really liked that transition, which had been custom designed for me by Daniel. I glanced at the photo and paused the photo stream. I looked at the photo, which had just been recently taken. It was a group shot of all our friends from both camps, sitting around the campfire after the end of the Capture the Flag game. Samuel Dose, son of Morpheus, was on the far right, but you couldn't really make out more than his blue eyes and pale blonde hair, because the firelight was casting shadows across his face. Just looking at him made me feel tired, even though it was just a picture. Lily Tyler was sitting next to him, and her black eyes glimmered with mischief as she had started to change her hair from its natural red to a bright blue, showing off her powers as Hecate's daughter. Alyssa and Mike Orchid, children of Iris and Ceres respectively **(AN: It's a long story, but yeah I did it on purpose.)**, were sitting side by side. Mike, with a smile that went all the way up to his grass green eyes, was using his chlorokinesis to grow a flower in his sister's long rainbow colored hair, which stood out much more than his black hair. Alyssa was laughing, her eyes changing color even in the picture. Kyle Knight, son of Bellona, was having a friendly spar with Marcus Rodriguez in the back of the photo. Kyle was using two swords, and Marcus was using a spear. Kyle's military cut black hair was glistening with sweat, as was Marcus's brown hair, although both of them claimed it was because of the fire. Their eyes (Black and brown, respectively) glinted like the blades did as they clashed against the shaft of the spear. Kyle's probatio tablet stood out against his dark skin, and although he hadn't known it at the time, it would be the last night it would burden his neck. Russell Underwood was sitting next to his adopted sister Alaini Underwood, and they were both laughing at some joke that Alison had told them. Russell was a satyr with curly brown hair and brown eyes, like his dad. Alaini had light brown hair with green highlights and orange eyes, which made sense since she was the dryad of an orange tree. After Mr. D was recalled to Olympus, Chiron had become the Camp director and asked Juniper to help him manage the expenses. She had given him the idea of expanding the camp's growing crop outside of strawberries, so now we had a bunch of orchards by the forest. Grover and Juniper had planted Alaini's tree, and taken care of it, so she was pretty much their daughter anyway. Scott Scales was the Roman son of Nemesis, and he was sitting next to Nathan Cadex, who was fiddling uncomfortably with his Probatio tablet. His brown eyes had traces of worry in them, and for good reason. Poor guy was unclaimed to this day, as far as I knew. Alison Valdez was sitting next to David Rhyme, and they were both roasting hot dogs in the fire. Alison had simply stuck her hot dog in the fire with her bare hands. David was forced to use a stick. Alison had that mischievous smile she'd inherited from her dad as she watched Andrew Stoll growing a white flower in Eliza's hair thanks to his powers as a descendant of Demeter. Of course while Eliza was admiring the flower, Andrew's other hand was rifling through her pocket. He was a Stoll after all. Angela and Dylan Grace, Madeline Zhang, May Jackson, Daniel Flare, and I were all sitting together in the middle of the photo. Angela was floating a few inches off her seat, putting her hand over Maddie's hair and causing it to rise with static electricity. _'Show off.' _I thought. Madeline was fingering a sapphire that she'd pick up off the ground. The riches she summoned weren't cursed like her mom's used to be, but she usually took them just so people wouldn't be greedy. May was resting her head on Dylan's chest, her grayish-green eyes sparkling as Dylan brushed her black hair out of her face. Daniel, son of Apollo and my boyfriend, had one of the wireless earbuds he, Harley, and I had designed in. He was holding my hand and his smile was shining as brightly as his dad's sun chariot. This picture actually meant a lot more to me then just a group photo, though. While everyone else in the picture either had or was demonstrating some sort of power, I didn't have anything particularly special. I recalled the first time I had asked Annabeth about that.

_**Annabeth sat back in her chair, pondering the question. "Honestly, I consider it more of a blessing than a hindrance." She said, after a while. I stared at her with confusion. "How do you mean?" "Well," she said, "you remember what our fatal flaw is, don't you?" "Hubris. Deadly pride." I said immediately. "Right, well, how do you think you would handle power?" Annabeth asked me. "Pretty well, I think. I would use it responsibly and probably better than- oh." "Exactly. You see Veronica, it's not how much power you have, but rather how you use what you have. Power will make you a leader or a tyrant. You have to decide."**_

It sounded like a stupid clichéd philosophy, but it was true. I had survived with what

I had for 15 years. Anything else would just take getting used to or get in the way. I looked at the clock and saw it was 12:15. I needed to fall back asleep. Luckily, I was relaxed enough that as soon as I hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

**Alright, so that's that. I hope you enjoyed it. Now for the big announcement. The school year's ending, and I have been typing both of my stories on my school computer. My home computer doesn't have Word, and it's really slow, so I probably won't post a lot over the summer. I'll try to write chapters but I might not be able to post them. I'M NOT QUITTING ON EITHER OF THE STORIES. If I ever do that, I will tell you guys. Just wanted to get that out there. Until my next unsheathing, this is Fantasysword92375, returning to his scabbard.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, Fantasysword here. If you're staring at the screen thinking, 'He's alive! He's UPDATING! THERE IS A GOD!', you can thank my OC's. They kept shouting things like, "Don't leave us!", "Please continue our story!", "NOTICE ME, SENPAI!", ect. Quite frankly-**

**Frank: You need something?**

**Fantasysword: No, but thanks. Quite frankly, it was giving me a headache. And all that headache medicine, it adds up. Also I would like to take this opportunity to say: Don't be stupid with medicine, people. Honestly, it's not worth it. **

**Veronica: I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU- *suddenly becomes petrified***

**Fantasysword: We talked about this, V. *Calmly puts Medusa's head in a chest, snaps fingers, and sends it offscreen with a small whirlwind.* No spoiling the story for the readers. **

**Daniel: Wha-? Why-? Don't you need her for the rest of the story?**

**Fantasysword: Of course. She's pretty much the main character after all.**

**Daniel: But you just turned her into stone!**

**Fantasysword: *Laughing* Oh, Daniel. Don't you know all authors posses talekinesis?**

**Daniel: Telekinesis? **

**Fantasysword: TALEkinesis. Complete control over the story. Of course, we Fanfiction writers possess it to a slightly lesser degree than the original authors. They have supreme control. Anyway, boring explanations aside, you want to do the disclaimer, Danny?**

**Daniel: Yeah, if it'll keep me flesh and bone. All properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Fantasysword: Short, sweet, and to the point. I like it. Enjoy readers!**

**Daniel: So, um... When are you going to change her back?**

**Fantasysword: Bottom AN, I guess.**

**Chapter 3: Falling in the Black**

Veronica's POV

The next morning, Frank, Hazel, Madeline, May, Dylan, and I walked to the border of the camp. Hazel and Frank walked to the shadow of Thalia's pine, picked up their bags, and turned to smile at us.

"Mom, Dad, can I have a few minutes?" Madeline asked. **(YES, I listened to you guys. No need to sound so surprised!)**

"Sure, you know how shadow travel. You can get to Camp Jupiter by yourself. Just don't be too long." Hazel replied.

"See you in a bit." Frank said, and the two Romans stepped into the shadows and vanished.

Madeline turned towards us, smiling sadly. "So, this is it, huh?"

I nodded. "Iris message us lots."

"Definitely," Madeline said, giving me a hug. "I'll come visit as often as I can too."

May and Dylan snorted. Having both spent some time in the legion, they knew how hard it was to get free time. "So, once a month at most." Dylan clarified.

"And that's if it's a good year." May added.

Maddie laughed and hugged them. "I probably should be going now, but I really don't want to."

"Welcome to the legion." They both replied in unison. We all laughed. Madeline shouldered her bag, stepped to the edge of the tree's shadow, and turned to smile at us one last time- and then a black clawed hand appeared in front of her chest, holding an orb of light.

**Don't worry, you guys can have a little bit to get over your shock. ... You good? You're sure? Your brain has processed this sudden turn of events? Your jaw has been scraped off the floor? Alright then. ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Maddie!" I screamed as the dark hand, still clutching the light, retracted back into her chest. Madeline fell forward, her body shimmering and sparkling. As the three of us watched in horror, she dissolved into small shards of light that floated up to the sky. Now that she was gone, I could clearly see the creature that had killed her. It sort of looked like one of those toys with the sticky hands and feet that you throw at walls,- you know, the little guys with spheres for heads, hands, and feet?- except made of shadows, with jagged antennae, yellow eyes, and clawed hands and feet **(AN: For any of you who are confused, it was a Shadow.)**. It looked at us for a few seconds, and I noticed the orb of light had vanished. Then the thing lunged at me, and unwittingly impaled itself on May's trident, Ωκεανού θύελλας. Whatever it was dissipated into dark mist.

"Chiron! Our parents!" Dylan yelled. "We have to warn them!"

"Come on!" May screamed as she pushed on the bottom of Ocean Storm and turned it back into a fountain pen. The three of us raced down Half-Blood hill towards the Big House.

**Running Running Running Running Running Running Running Tripping Falling Getting Up Blushing Running Running Running Running And we're there!**

We burst into the rec room, gasping for air. Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Nico, and Daniel stared at us in shock and confusion. Why Daniel was there, I wasn't sure, but that wasn't important.

"Were you guys racing?" Jason asked. "Cause if you were, I think Veronica won."

"What? No! Dad, the camp's under attack!" Dylan panted.

Chiron looked at us in shock. "Under attack? By what? How many of them are there?" He pressed.

"We don't know what they are," May said shakily, "and we only saw one of them, but it- it killed Madeline!"

"WHAT?!" Nico yelled.

"No..." Piper whispered.

"Tell us what happened." Annabeth commanded. I know she wasn't trying to sound angry, but she did anyway.

"Well, we were talking by Thalia's tree and then this thing lunged out of the shadows, and shoved its claw through her chest and it was holding an orb of light. Then she just fell and her body dissolved." I said, then noticed a dark purple spot on the floor. It was pretty big, so I was kind of shocked that I had never noticed it before. As I stared at it, the surface rippled and something shot out of it. I remember a sharp pain traveling across my face, and then falling in a dark void.

**01001100 01101001 01101110 01100101 00100000 01000010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011 01001100 01101001 01101110 01100101 00100000 01000010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011**

Daniel's POV

The next few seconds were a blur for me. The purple humanoid shot out of the floor, slashed Veronica across the face, landed on the floor, and turned towards us. **(Isn't it annoying when the Novashadows do that?) **Veronica, just like she had described, fell backwards and dissolved into light. I remember screaming, thrusting out my hand, the thing being engulfed in an explosion of light. When everybody else could see again, they found me kneeling on the floor, sobbing. My girlfriend had just been killed in front of me. I hadn't been able to stop it. I was dimly aware of screams from outside, the rest of the people around me running upstairs, but I couldn't move. I was paralyzed in my grief.

**Wild Novashadow appeared! Go, Veronica! Wild Novashadow used Slash! It's super effective! Veronica fainted! Author sent out Daniel! Daniel used Retaliate! It's super effective! A critical hit! Wild Novashadow was defeated!**

Veronica?'s POV

I opened my eyes and found myself standing in front of a... gated mansion?

"Veronica?" I heard someone say. I glanced over and saw someone who looked familiar, but different.

"Madeline?" I asked. She nodded.

"What happened to us?" She asked.

"I wish I knew." I replied. Then a new voice grabbed our attention.

"You seek answers." The voice said. It was more of a statement than a question. Then an dark oval appeared in front of us and a man stepped out. He had orange eyes, long silver hair, and a black coat.

"Please." I said.

He waved his hand and all the letters of my name appeared in front of me. "I can give you purpose." The letters started spinning and rearranging themselves around me. When they were going too fast for my eyes to follow, he thrust his hand out and the letter X appeared in the middle, forcing the other letters to stop. They gradually settled into a word floating in front of me: Caveronix.

**Fantasysword: Well, that escalated quickly. **

**Daniel: Zeus above, man! We were just minding our own business! Now I can understand why Veronica was so upset! **

**Fantasysword: Oh, you think that was upsetting? *Muttering* You just wait, child of Apollo. **

**Daniel: What? **

**Fantasysword: Nothing of your concern. *Turns to the readers, so Daniel can't hear* Not yet anyway.**

**Daniel: Hey, where is Veronica anyway? I thought you were going to change her back this AN. **

**Fantasysword: I already did, but she's not feeling all that well. The whole Nobody thing is giving her and Maddie crippling migraines. They're resting in one of the back rooms. I think they might be incapacitated for the majority of AN's from here on out.**

**Daniel: Oh... *glances offstage with a worried expression***

**Fantasysword: They'll be fine, Daniel. I promise. You guys are like my own children. I'd never let anything too bad happen to you. Anyway, readers I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review, and besides whatever else you were going to put in it, let me know what you guys think of the new story format. Should I keep it like this? Or go back to the original? Thanks for reading my story, and I'll see you next time. **


End file.
